


Go On Believe If It Turns You On

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: In which Dennis is a prostitute and Mac spends all his time and money on the hottest whore in Philly.





	Go On Believe If It Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be like Dennis does not return the feelings at all but my gay ass changed it so these gays are in love

"Do you remember when the only thing that mattered was taking time for the shit you love?" 

Dennis scoffed, releasing a mouthful of smoke into the already stuffy air of Mac's dark, dingy apartment. "Seems like you have plenty of time, baby boy." 

His lipstick- a deep, gorgeous red- was smeared just a bit, worn away on the side where his cigarette hung from between his painted lips. His lashes were still long and full, so dark that they made his blue irises look brighter than they were. Despite this, Mac could still see the boredom and dislike on Dennis's face. Normally he'd look better, cleaner, more pulled together- but for now some of his mascara had worn off onto his lower lid, making his dark circles stand out. 

"I really don't." Mac was staring down at his lap, hands clenched together. "I spend all my time with you."

"You don't have to." Dennis shrugged, leaning over to snort a line of coke off the end table. He let out a satisfied sigh, turning to look at Mac as if he was inferior. 

"And I have a job."

"To pay me to fuck you." Dennis snickered. 

Normally, Dennis would've been more respectful, bending to the will of his clients in attempt to make more money. Mac, on the other hand, Mac he could talk to. He could joke and criticize him and sleep in his bed. Mac had been hiring him for years. What started out as once every few months turned into once every few weeks, once every other week, once a week, twice a week, as much as he could pay for. Dennis could see it in the way Mac looked at him- it was about more than just a little sexual satisfaction. Dennis toyed with him, knowing he could keep making money as long as he kept Mac pining after him. 

"Anyway," Dennis started, standing up, giving Mac a good look at the black fishnet thigh highs he was wearing, long, thin legs on display. Mac swallowed hard, Dennis could see his adams apple bobbing up and down, and he laughed. He lifted his arms up to stretch, the tiny, sheer red robe he'd been wearing opening up to give Mac a full view of his black lace panties, his thin torso and his pink, sensitive nipples. "Don't you wanna get down to business, baby boy?" 

Mac was staring at Dennis as if he'd never seen him naked before, which was about as far from the truth as possible. He rarely saw Dennis clothed. "I- I figured we could just hang out tonight." His cheeks were flushed, the crotch of his boxers tented up. 

"Okay." Dennis pouted, moving to sit on Mac's lap, straddling him so that they were face to face. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"Nothings wrong. It's just- Den..." He trailed off, looking anywhere except at Dennis. 

"Hm?" Dennis rolled his hips just a tiny bit, the bulge in his panties brushing over the bulge in Mac's boxers. Mac groaned, gaze flicking up to look at him and then looking away just as fast. 

"Well, I kind of- you know how I worked at the bar?"

Dennis raised an eyebrow, drilling his hips. "Yes?"

"I, uh, I got fired, Den."

No money. That's what he was saying. Dennis quickly stood up with a dramatic sigh, turning away from Mac as he went to look for his sweatshirt. He'd dropped it somewhere on Mac's floor, but the place had been getting messy lately. 

"No, don't go!" Mac stood up, mattress creaking as the weight lifted from it. 

"You don't have cash." Dennis turned, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, but- but we can still hang out?" 

Mac looked so sad, eyes wide and bottom lip stuck out just a bit. He reminded Dennis of a puppy. 

Dennis didn't like dogs. 

"I don't know what you've been thinking, McDonald, but if you think I'm giving out free sessions, you're wrong."

"No, Dennis! I like you! Dude, I like like you."

Dennis couldn't help it. He tipped his head back and laughed, carefully styled curls falling out of place. "Oh, baby boy. I knew that already."

"I just- I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, Mac."

"I have- I have crack! I can pay you in crack!" Mac was getting desperate, brows furrowing, face flushed bright red. Dennis paused. 

"You're really desperate for me, huh?" His cock twitched in his panties as he stepped forward, slowly walking back over toward the bed. "How're you gonna pay for crack if you can't pay me, huh?"

"I-I'll find a new job, Den, c'mon. I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. I see you every day, man, I thought- I thought you felt something too-"

"On your knees." Dennis interrupted, Mac's face turning a deeper shade of red at the sudden demand. He still wanted to speak, it was obvious, but he silently obeyed instead, sliding off the bed and onto his knees in front of Dennis. Dennis's fingers laced in his hair, pulling his head closer, making Mac's cheek rest against his thigh. 

Mac somehow looked small, knelt in front of Dennis, lips plump and parted, green eyes staring wide up at him. Waiting. Dennis smiled, stroking his hair. 

"Say it, baby boy."

"What?" Mac's brows furrowed. 

"How you feel about me. Say it."

"I-"

"Say it or I leave."

Mac swallowed hard, blinking quickly and shifting his gaze away from Dennis, voice soft and barely audible. "I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you." 

"Yeah? You love a whore?" Dennis sneered, enjoying the small thrill of power running through him. "You're in love with someone you have to pay to sleep with you. You're more of a whore than I am, aren't you? You don't care where I come from, if I'm already pumped full of some other dude's come. You're pathetic."

Mac whimpered, a tiny whine coming from deep in his throat. "I'm not pathetic, Den." 

"Oh, baby boy. Baby, baby, baby. You're so pathetic." Dennis cooed, fingers curling into a fist, tightly gripping Mac's hair and twisting his head so Mac was staring straight at his cock, a small bead of precome dribbling through the lace. Mac immediately stuck out his tongue, lapping up, gaze focused on where dark lace met pale, smooth skin. He pushed forward, lips parted, mouthing at Dennis's cock through the lace. Whimpering. "Pull them down." 

Mac didn't even nod, he just moved to pull the waistband between his teeth, struggling to pull them down with Dennis holding his head in place. The head of his cock dragged against his cheek, smearing precome onto his skin as he pulled the panties down Dennis's thighs. He leaned forward, trying to take Dennis's cock in his mouth, but Dennis quickly jerked at his hair and forced his head to tilt back, forced Mac to look at him. His free hand reached down to grab hold of his cock, tapping it against Mac's cheek as if they were in some sort of cheap porno, watching Mac's desperate eyes follow his motions. Mac's mouth stayed open, pretty lips parted wide, waiting. 

"Good boy." Dennis purred, slowly moving his cock to press the head between Mac's lips, moaning as the younger quickly shifted forward to take more into his mouth, sucking eagerly, gaze fixed up at Dennis's face. Dennis liked when Mac kept his eyes open, looked up at him with his lips stretched obscenely around his cock. Mac was a good cocksucker, he'd learned from the best- Dennis, of course. Dennis had taught him how to properly use his tongue, to deepthroat, to stop himself from gagging. 

Mac took in more, Dennis's cock hitting the back of his throat, and Dennis held him there. He could feel Mac swallowing around him, trying not to gag, tears welling in his eyes. Mac's cock was straining against his boxers and Dennis could tell he was pulling them down. He didn't say anything, pulling Mac off his cock to let him breath. 

Mac gasped for breath, a string of drool connecting the head of Dennis's cock and Mac's plump lower lip. Dennis barely let him catch his breath before pulling him back, forcefully thrusting into his mouth. 

He pulled Mac's hair so that his head was tipped back, making it easier to push his cock in deeper. Mac's eyes widened with realization just before Dennis thrusted into his mouth, pulling out then pushing back in over and over until he was fucking Mac's mouth, cock pushing down his throat, Mac choking and gagging as a smirk toyed on Dennis's lips. Despite all his practice, Mac still couldn't handle getting fucked in the mouth without choking and drooling like an amateur. It was hot. 

Dennis pulled out and started quickly stroking his cock, Mac gasping open-mouthed for breath, staring up at Dennis as the older man grunted, hips twitching. Mac whimpered at the site and Dennis lost it, head tipping back and moaning rather obscenely as he came, strands of come landing on Mac's cheeks and lips, dribbling down his chin. Some of it landed on his tongue and Mac's eyes finally shut as he came all over his own fist, licking Dennis's come off his lips and swallowing, whimpering and moaning. 

When he opened his eyes, Dennis was kneeling in front of him, gently brushing dark strands of hair out of his face. Mac took a deep, shaky breath, muscles relaxing as Dennis kissed him.

"I love you, too." He murmured, smiling a tiny bit as he saw Mac's eyes light up. "But I can't be your boyfriend." 

"I can't- I can't afford-"

"I'm your roommate, bitch." Dennis teased. "I'll bring my shit over tommorow."

Mac stared at him, eyes wide as Dennis stood up and walked out the door.


End file.
